Mine
by dbsklover
Summary: Kaito is now Luka's boyfriend! How did that happen? Now he has to face not only his fangirls but jealous fanboys, overprotective brothers, and an angelic little boy. Not enough LuKaito out there so heres another one. :
1. Chapter 1: What Did I Just Do?

**I'm not much of a writer... but I love LuKaito and theres not enough out there so yeahhhh.. haa haa I want other people to start writing too so you LuKaito fans out there start writing cause I stink. And thanks to all who reviewed my first story Jealousy Doesn't Fit You. It made me really happy. :) And to answer a question I don't like DBSK I LOVE THEM! and K-pop.  


* * *

**

Chapter 1: What Did I Just Do?

How did this happen to him? How did he end up here? Kaito was now running for his life an angry mob of men. And trailing behind him hand in hand with him was Megurine Luka. The angry mob was targeting him specifically because somehow he became Luka's... "**boyfriend**".

"Hey Blueberry come back here and face us like a man", one of Luka's fan boys threatened.

Kaito felt like crying _why me?_

Oh yeah. That's how it happened._  
_

**It all started...  
**

The Vocaloid gang had finished yet another amazing concert. Kaito ended up closing the concert this time and the fans were still screaming when he left. AS he was heading into their lounge he was greeted by his friends. Miku was the first to greet him. She was the most famous out of them.

"Great concert", she smiled at him nervously. She always seemed to be confident when he watched her but whenever he talked to her she was so shy. Maybe she's just confident on stage Kaito thought.

Meiko his older sister was the second to greet him "Heeeeyyyy!Great job little bro! But **_I_** would of done sooo much better."

Kaito just sighed and rolled his eyes at Meiko's comment. Gakupo of course just ignored him and continued studying a song. He and Gakupo never really got along they never openly admitted it but they both knew that they didn't like each other so he didn't expect anything from him.

Rin practically tackled Kaito as she exclaimed,"That was so cool! Did you hear all of those friends screaming for you?" Rin was as hyper as usual. She always tackled the other members as soon as they got offstage.

"Good job Kaito" Len yawned. He was calmer and sweeter than his sister who was loud and wild. He was a hard worker and Kaito could tell preparing for this concert had tired the little blonde out.

"Len are you okay", came a velvety concerned voice of, of course, Megurine Luka. "Here Len, lay your head on my lap and take a nap I'll wake you when we need to go."

"Thanks Luka" Len yawned before laying his head down to sleep.

Kaito's lip tightened. Luka never complimented him she'd even rag him on the mistakes he made during concerts sometimes. But not with Len. She adored the little boy she'd dote on everything the little boy did, she's take him everywhere, buy him candy (and ice cream!), and even try teaching him English. He didn't really mind that she barely noticed him (well maybe a little...) because she'd ignore every male. She seemed to hate them, especially Gakupo, which made Kaito happy. Fans always paired Luka with Gakupo so they always had duets. Len would always follow Luka around like a little duckling following his mother duck and that was just_ adorable_ to Luka. Sometimes Kaito wished he was a little boy so Luka would pay attention to him too.

Wait. Kaito paused, was he really jealous of a little boy. He blushed and shook his head, but he turned to look at Luka humming gently and petting Len's head. His eyes showed sadness yes, it's true Kaito had a crush on the pink haired girl. He had since she first joined them. He had thought Miku was cute before but when he had met his Caribbean blue eyes with her aqua ones he began to only notice her. From the start he always smiled and complimented her while she teased him in return. To her he was spacey but to him he was in love. What made her happy was that she at least payed more attention to him than any other full-grown male. But what no one knew was that Kaito was a jealous man, even though she payed attention to him he didn't like that another male, even if he was a boy, was getting her attention too. But he put up with it and continued to try to get Luka to notice him.

"Luka, how did I do today?" Kaito smiled at Luka. He was bracing himself for another one of her_ supportive criticism_.

"You actually did very well today Kaito, good job", she smiled.

Kaito sat there frozen in shock, Luka had just complimented him. he didn't even notice when their manager called them to leave. When his mind fully absorbed what had just happened a huge smile crept onto his face and his cheeks turned rosy. Luka had just complimented him which means she acknowledged his existence. It was only then he noticed everyone was gone and sprinted after them.

Kaito was still smiling to himself when he got home. He still in his bubbly state even as he showered for bed. But after he showered he heard a scream come from Luka's room. All of the Vocaloids lived in the same mansionand Kaito's was right next to Luka's. Kaito could tell right away that the scream had come from Luka herself. he rushed out of his room and slammed Luka's door open. Luka was cowering in the corner of her room crying. Another dark figure which turned out to be a male, Kaito noted that her balcony doors were open, the stalker must have gotten in by climbing into her second story window, the creep was now approaching the frightened pinkette slowly . "Luka I love you. I love you more than anyone. Don't be afraid I only want to love you."

Kaito didn't hesitate to take the offender down. Kaito might look spacey and looked as though he couldn't hurt a bug but he was a master in martial arts. With one blow he had knocked the guy out and threw him out the window, without killing the guy of course, and called the cops. He then turned to Luka and asked, " Are you o-"

He was cut off when Luka leaped into his arms, knocking them both down,and began sobbing." K-kaito I was so scared!", she cried.

kaito had never seen this side of Luka, so helpless, so open, so dependent, but he felt he needed to protect his side of her so that no one else could see it. He held close to him and hushed," It's okay its over now, the police are coming, I'm here." He gripped her tighter, he wasn't going to let this happen again he would become the person Luka could lean on, him and only him.

"Luka are you okay" Meiko exclaimed running into the room. The rest of the gang was right behind her still waiting hesitantly at the door.

"It's okay now" Kaito explained, " a stalker entered Luka's room but I got rid of him and the cops are on the way, he's the one moaning outside in the bush."

"Luka, are you okay" Len asked nevously entering the room slowly. At those words Luka leaped from Kaito to the little boy. Despite the situation Kaito pouted at that.

He lost his train of thought when he felt someone slap his back really hard causing him to trip forward. " Way to go little bro! You're a hero!"

"Yes Kaito that was very heroic of you" Miku blushed.

"That was so cool Kaito!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well since Luka is okay and everything is fine now I'll be going back to sleep", Gakupo said before leaving. Kaito smirked, Gakupo seemed jealous that he saved the day while the purple man was the one with the sword.

"I'll go wait for the cops out front, come on Miku" Meiko said, " the twins will sleep in Luka's room with her tonight."

"Well i better go back to my room now too" Kaito smiled scratching the back of his head. He just began noticing the nightgown Luka was wearing was very attractive he almost didn't blame the stalker for being tempted to enter her room. But before he could leave he felt a tug on his shirt.

" Can you stay here tonight" Luka asked nervously looking at the ground. How was he supposed to say no to that.

That evening Rin, Len, and Luka slept on the bed. Rin was on the left snoring, Len was in the middle sleeping like an angel, Luka was on the right side, and Kaito was leaning on the side of the bed next to Luka. He was falling asleep when he heard Luka whisper, "Kaito?"

"Hmmm?"he answered.

"Can you hold my hand?" Luka mumbled.

"Sure", Kaito smiled gently and offered his hand. Luka seemed to fall asleep instantly after that. Kaito was still smiling as he went to sleep.

Before he slipped into sleep he thought to himself, _Best. Day. Ever._

_

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Should I continue? I'm just making this up as I go, I got little bits though. If you have any ideas feel free to throw it out and I might add it into the story somewhere. - DBSKLOVER3**  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Here we go!

**Yet again I'm not much of a writer i suck in english even though I'm in honors... but yeah I'll try continue writing this story till the end cause i hate when stories stop in the middle and i really liked it too. Though i really doubt anyone would really like this. I might update slowly though especially during school days cause I have hw AND tennis after school (getting so tan -_-) but yeah hope this doesn't hurt your eyes and or brain- DBSKLOVER 3**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here we go!

Kaito woke up eith the sun shining in his eyes to find he was alone. He looked around the room and noticed he was still in Luka's room so yesterday night couldn't of been a dream. He began to hear clanking of metal and muffled yelling from Rin coming from downstairs. It must of been breakfast time. Kaito yawned and went to his room to brush his teeth and clean up before heading downstairs. When he did finally head downstairs he was greeted by his Meiko. "Well well well, the legendary hero has finally awoken!"

Kaito just smiled at his sisters comment and proceeded to sit down at the table. He saw Luka sitting across the way, she didn't even look up when he entered a room. She just continued eating her eggs. _I guess everything will go back to normal now _Kaito metally sighed to himself. _Well it was good while it lasted..._ "Umm Kaito would you like some pancakes?" Miku offered.

"Oh yes thank you", he smiled.

"Oooooo~ Kaitooooo~ your heroic behavior has gotten you an admirer", Meiko teased.

Both Miku and Kaito's face exploded into a shade of red. "Meiko!", Kaito exclaimed.

"I'm done", Luka declaired and stood up," I'm going to practice for our concert tonight." Len gobbled down the rest of his food and proceeded to follow Luka, and since Rin was already done awhile ago she followed them too.

Kaito just stared after them as they left. But he remembered he also had to prepare for the concert tonight too so he devoured anything that his fork could pick up on his plate and rushed to find an open practice room in the mansion. As he was running down the hall he passed by the twins rehearsing together. They always joked around when the were rehearsing but their stage performance was always amazing. He smiled as he saw Len complain as Rin tried to jump on his back. His attention shifted when he heard piano and singing coming from the room next door.

Of course when he went to see who it was he was met by the sight of Luka on the piano. She was so absorbed into her music that she didn't even seem to notice Kaito standing at the door. Kaito began leaning on the side of the wall and closed his eyes and proceeded to listen. That was another thing that helped his crush on Luka grow, her voice seemed to come out so smoothly that you could almost feel how silky her voice was on your own tongue. Not only was she pretty she was dedicated to her music and her voice seemed to caress him whenever he heard it, whenever he heard her he could tell she put her heart into it. he also had an attraction to Miku's voice before, her voice was naturally talented and always perfectly in tune without her trying but that was also a flaw, Miku never had to put emotion for it to sound perfect she didn't have to try hard to achieve what note she wanted. That didn't mean she wasn't dedicated to singing, she was actually **too** dedicated. She would use to lock herself in a practice room and only come out for concerts, to eat, and to was another thing that killed Kaito's crush on Miku. But Luka, she managed to find time for others in between her practice, of course it was always with the females or Len, but she still found time for others. And as if on cue, "Kaito? do you want to rehearse our song?"

"Oh Miku! Uh Yeah sure", Kaito shot up. Of course Miku came out more frequently now and tried to converse with others ever since Luka befriended her. Kaito and Miku had a lot of duets together, fans seemed to like them as a couple. It was kind of awkward now that his crush on Miku had died down. Especially during some of the music videos they had to do since they had to look like they were in love. As he and Miku headed down the hall Kaito saw Gakupo head down the hall. _Oh yeah_ Kaito scowled _Ponytail's got a duet with Luka this concert..._

As they headed to their concert everyting seemed normal. But as they were entering the builinding a group of guys headed towards Luka. The security guards were escorting them in groups, Meiko and Miku were already inside and the guards were now proceeding to escort Len and Rin, which left Gakupo, Luka, and Kaito waiting near the car. "Hey Luka heard a guy got to enter your room, what about us huh? we like you too", one of the guys smirked heading towards Luka. Luka backed up terrified. Kaito and Gakupo proceeded to block Luka from them. Even though Luka was closer to Gakupo she moved to hide behind Kaito. This made the protective feeling Kaito already had flare up even more.

"Leave her alone", Kaito threatened.

The guy scoffed and laughter proceeded from his group. They of course thought Kaito was a brainless, carefree, guy he usually was, but not when he was protecting someone precious to him. Their laughter stopped when Gakupo pulled out his sword. Okay they were scared of him. Put Kaito put his hand up signaling Gakupo to stop, he didn't want any lawsuits if Gakupo killed anyone. " I can handle this", Kaito announced as he put on a pair of blue fingerless gloves.

"Oh gloves I'm so scared", the guy cried sarcastically. The guy stopped laughing when Kaito got him in a choke hold in an instant and proceeded to sweep him. When the others got out of their shock they headed towards Kaito to avenge their friend. Kaito used the guy he was holding to head butt another guy and pushing them both into a third guy. He tripped two more guys and swung them around to pile them onto the growing stack of their friends. After a couple more hits and kick the guys were either moaning in pain or unconscious. The paparazzi seemed to of heard the commotion and headed over. When they pulled out their cameras and started asking questions Kaito felt Luka's grip tighten on his shirt. He grabbed her hand and marched forward i making sure to cover Luka as much as he could from the paparazzi into the building Gakupo proceeded to cover their back.

"What happened", Meiko questioned when they entered the building.

"Nothing its over now" Gakupo answered her and began leading the other members away.

As Kaito began walking he noticed Luka was still gripping his hand tightly and holding onto his shirt. During the concert Luka stayed close to Kaito, she never said anything but he knew she trusted him to protect her. As he was singing you could swear his grin was wider and his notes had a happier skip to it. During his performances she stood on the side on the stage waiting for him to come back and when she was performing he could see she sometimes glanced to the side to see if he was still there watching her. He smiled to himself, he was her protector now.

When they went home that evening everyone slept in Luka's room to comfort her. But when they went to sleep the twins shared the bed with Luka but she still slept near the side making sure that Kaito was still sitting at her side.

That morning Kaito woke up with all of members gone again. he proceeded to his room to wash up again but after he showered and changed and was heading out his room he was met with Luka standing at the door. She was blushing and seemed nervous. Kaito was confused. He saw she proceeded to see her look down the hall at Meiko who looked like she was attempting to hide. Luka looked at Meiko with a look that seemed to say _do I have too?_ And Meiko just waved her on. "U-u-um Kaito can I talk to you in private" Luka stuttered.

"Sure" Kaito answered more like a question.

They stepped into his room and he closed the door to give them more privacy. He turned to see that Luka wasn't even looking at him. But he could still tell even from where he was that her face was scarlet red. "K-Kaito?"

"Hmm?" hummed Kaito utterly confused.

"W-w- will you... be..."

Kaito froze. _No she couldn't be..._

"Will you be... m-my... boyfriend...?"

* * *

**Well sorry its a cliff hanger :P gotta get to bed got school and a game tomorrow hope you support and review and hope it inspires you to write LuKaito. I'm more of a reader than a writer XD Night peepz - DBSKLOVER3  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Boyfriend?

**Won two games today! WOOHH feels good! Well its late at night and I'm tired but here I am. Hope i don't disappoint. :) - DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend?

_**Last chapter**_:

"_Will you be... m-my... boyfriend?"_

_**This chapter:**_

"Wwwwwhhhaaattt?" Kaito exclaimed blushing.

"Just forget it", Luka verbalized blsuhing madly and headed towards the door.

"NO" Meiko exclaimed slamming the door open. "Kaito don't be stupid just say yes!"

"What?" asked Kaito more confused.

"Okay, let me explain everything" Meiko sighed, "read this first. She threw a magazine at Kaito. When looked at the cover of _Vocaloid Daily _he saw him and Luka from the event last night. What was enlarged was the fact that they were holding hands. The title read _Kaito and Luka a Couple?_! He flipped to the page with the article on them and saw:

_Are famous Vocaloid members Megurine Luka and Shion Kaito a couple?_! _It seems so. At their concert last night Kaito protected Luka from a mob of fanboys. They proceeded to enter the building together hand in hand. During the event Kaito seemed more serious and protective of Luka, could this of meant something? And Luka seemed very dependent on Kaito showing a more reliant side to him, like one would show a "boyfriend". And rumor is this isn't the first time Kaito came to Luka's rescue, the other night Kaito was said seen protecting Luka from a stalker. So better back of guys and girls Luka and Kaito seem to be an item that's off the market._

Besides the lame pun at the end Kaito couldn't believe that he was in an article that wasn't an also completely ignored the fact that Gakupo was at the scene the night before too.

"It was Meiko's idea" Luka interrupted," she want's you to be my fake boyfriend so that other guys will leave me alone."

"Oh", Kaito mumbled a little disappointed.

"Oh~ dissappointed Kaito", Meiko teased.

"NOOO!"

"Then just say yes," Meiko commanded," just look guys are lining up at our gate trying to prove to Luka that they can protect her from creeps like the ones you beat up." Kaito looked at the security cameras that were put at the front gates. Guys _were_ actually lining up at their gate calling for Luka. "If you a have a heart at all you'll say yes."

"Fine" Kaito sighed defeated, he should have just given up from the start. _You can never win an argument with a woman_.

"Okay", Meiko grinned now we got to get a picture of you and Luka acting all lovey-dovey to post on the internet and BOOM you guys will be

an instant couple." She shoved Kaito into Luka knocking them both to the wall. "Now kiss."

"WHAT?" Kaito and Luka exclaimed in unison both faces burning.

"Well then at least get close to each other so it looks like your kissing from the back", Meiko pouted, disappointed that they wouldn't actually kiss.

Kaito and Luka agreed stubbornly with that idea instead. As Kaito leaned in Luka could feel little droplets of water dripping from Kaito's hair from his shower earlier. And Kaito noticed how nice Luka's natural scent smelled. When suddenly both were pushed together and their lips met. Meiko had pushed them together and took a picture. Both their eyes were closed because of the sudden impact so it looked natural. The both turned away blushing as Meiko sneaked out of the room giggling before the two could come back to their senses and attacked her. As Kaito looked away feeling his lips he thought that Luka's lips felt so soft and felt good pressed against his. Luka was cupping her lips thinking similar thoughts. They both jumped when they heard a huge groan from outside. It turned out to be the crowd. Half of them were crying, had Meiko posted the picture that fast?

They headed towards Kaito's computer. Yup, she did. There on the screen was Meiko's picture with a post from Meiko, _Yep they are ;]._

They both then proceeded to head towards Meiko's room and started beating at her door. They finally stopped to get ready for their concert for the evening. They both ignored Meiko in the limo on the way there.

"Come on guys" Meiko whined,"it worked didn't it?" And at that moment they reached their destination. Kaito and Luka were the first to go out this time.

But before they could answer a yell was heard in the air." Get him, he's the one that stole our innocent Luka from us", a big male wearing a Luka fanshirt pointed at Kaito. Before he could think he grabbed Luka's hand and started running.

"Hey Blueberry come back here and face us like a man" a buff male yelled.

_Why me? _Kaito groaned.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so short. Got home late :P Well hope you like -DBSKLOVER**


	4. Chapter 4:What now?

**I'm back! sorry it took so long I had a ton of school work and tennis games everyday for the past for days. Please tell me if you like it or not and please review I know I'm not very good but I'm not much of a writer. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4:What now?

**Now:**

Luka and Kaito were bent over huffing they finally managed to get into the building without any of Luka's fanboys catching them."See it worked you guys are fine", Meiko beamed, hand on her hips with a look of triumphed.

"Fine?*huff* fine?*huff* we were chased all around this*huff* building! I thought you said*huff* being her boyfriend*huff* would stop the crazy fans*huff* not turn them on me", Kaito managed to say.

"Well there would have been twice as much fans out there if we didn't post that pick. That's only half of her obsessed fans the other half, somehow, thought you were to big of a challenge", countered Meiko."Enough chit chat Luka's up first today for the concert", Meiko exclaimed towing Luka in hand before Kaito could complain. The make-up crew got them all ready for their concert everything seemed to be going just fine until...

When Luka stepped on stage she was greeted by the screams of fans. But some weren't the usual ones, they were the screams of Kaito's fangirls. They were outraged that Luka was now "dating" him. Some where Miku fans who wanted Kaito with Miku and the rest were those who supported Luka and Kaito and Luka's fanboys who didn't want anyone screaming at their idol like that. The screams just kept louder and louder as Luka tried to continue on with her song. Backstage Kaito was anxiously watching when Meiko appeared beside him."Whoo who knew you had that much fans Kaito" she whistled.

In Kaito's eyes what Luka was doing was courageous. To be able to continue performing with what was going on. When out of nowhere a leek glowstick was thrown at Luka. It it her in the face and Luka dropped her mic and held her face. There was a second of silence when the uproar of screams increased. Kaito's face displayed utter shock when Luka was hit and turned to one of mass rage. He then stormed on stage, with his mic in hand, and went over to Luka and held her close protectively. He then held the mic up" Who threw that?"

It left the whole arena in silence. All attention was on the the blue haired man with flames in his Carribean blue eyes. Kaito took that to continue,"She came on stage to perform for you people to make you happy and you disrespect her by not only screaming during her performance but you had to do something so disgusting as to though something at her too?" Yet again more silence. "And all this because you don't like the fact that I love her or want me to date someone _you_ think is right for me? What do you want me to do ignore her, break up with her, date the person you picked? Just so I could get you as my fans, well guess what if you act like that I don't want fans like you! I want honest people who accept my decisions and for you Luka fans I sincerely care for her okay and if you love her so muc as you say why won't you accept what she wants and another-" Kaito was practically screaming by then when he was felt his torso being tightened.

It turned out to be Luka. She held onto him crying,"It's okay Kaito you don't have to do this you can stop." He was far from over but seeing Luka crying made him want to take her far away from where they were. He then lift her princess style and lead her offstage. As they were heading offstage a soft murmur began again in the crowd and Kaito felt Luka's warm breath near his neck in between her hiccups in what sounded like a _thank you._

When they stepped offstage they were ambushed by the flashes of cameras and the buzzing of news reporters' questions. Kaito just paraded right past them and set Luka down on a chair and began examining where Luka got hit on the head. He found it in the corner of her left forehead and noticed when he pushed her hair aside to see a closer view the pink haired idol winced. When he observed the injury closely he saw it was turning red and already turning into a bruise. The camera's where still flashing around them when he blew on her injury to cool it down the what he did next shocked everyone including Luka he kissed her bruise. Kaito went back to examining the damage leaving the pinkette with her aqua eyes wide open and the buzz and flashes of the paparazzi going twice as fast when Meiko pushed her way through the crowd.

"Okay people you got enough pictures now leave them alone" Meiko boomed. She managed to drag some reporters away but luckily she brought security guards to carryout the rest. Instead of a joke, before she left she patted Kaito on the shoulder and smiled,"Good job Kaito."

Because of the commotion they decided to cancel the rest of the concert and go home. When they entered the limo they were all engulfed in an awkward silence. Kaito was silent just because he was to focused on the silent Luka the others just didn't know what to do. Kaito then turned to Luka and finally asked,"Are you okay?"

With that Luka leaped into his arms and started crying. Kaito just held her as she cried and comforted her by stroking her hair. The others just silently watched the moment between the two. Meiko and Len smiled gently at the sight, Rin was on the verge of tears, Gakupo had a dark scowl on his face, and Miku had an expressionless face. This continued until Luka finally fell asleep. Kaito watched her noiselessly all the way home. He even carried her to her room as to not wake her up. The other members let them have their time alone that night, they all knew Kaito and Luka's bond was growing. When Kaito reached Luka's room and attempted to set her down on her bed he noticed Luka had a grip on Kaito's shirt but when he gently tried to pull his shirt away he felt the grip tighten. When he tried a little harder he heard her whine a _no_ and felt a shake of her head. He then sighed and decided he'd just lay on the bed with her. As soon as he tucked Luka under the blanket ,and lied on top of it, he fell asleep instantly. Meiko peeked in the room with the twins beside her to see what was taking Kaito so long but when she saw the two she smiled and closed the door silently while Len was trying to push Rin's awed peeking head from out of the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5:Oh Brother!

**sorry i've been realy busy these past days trying to post chapters in between everything. i apologize for the chapters that seem rushed because i actually am. and thank you for those who review they make me really happy i smile whenever i read one cause i am a real like real amateur at writing and thanks to you who read this and dont review it still makes me happy but if you find time please review so that i know that your out there and if you like this story or not :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Oh Brother!

This time Kaito was the one who woke up earlier than Luka. He looked down and saw that she was still gripping his shirt and breathing evenly. He just watched her for a while and decided it was best to leave before she woke up and turned back to her aloof self. But when he tried to get up he felt his shirt tighten where Luka held it and felt her shake her head,"No don't leave me." His eyes widened, so she wasn't asleep. Kaito looked at Luka's face her eyes were still closed but her eyebrows were knit together as she whined for him to stay.

Kaito just smiled and lied his head down against the pillow again. They stay like that for only a fraction of a second because the next moment they heard a cough at the door. "Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but breakfast is getting cold and we got stuff to do today", Meiko smirked. At that they jumped apart and turned away from each other.

"I'll be going to my room to get dressed, see you at breakfast", Kaito mumbled pointing towards the door as he walked but ended bumping into the wall head on. He then slipped out the door holding his head trying to avoid more embarrassment and missed the little smile that crept onto Luka's face.

"When both of them headed downstairs they were greeted loudly by the others,"Congratulations!" This left both Luka and Kaito staring in wide eyed shock.

"Wha?" Kaito let out.

"Well that stupid but sweet stunt you pulled yesterday," Meiko smirked at Kaito got a large amount of the troublemakers out there to quiet down and more people are accepting you guys and leaving Luka alone."

"But it also got you guys some anti-fans too" Rin added and Len reached over to cover her mouth.

"We were going to leave that out", Len glared at Rin and smiled sheepishly.

"it's okay if they're going to be jerks I don't want them as my fans", Kaito stated. "Is that okay with you Luka?"

She answered with a nod and Kaito smiled. Kaito noticed that Miku and Gakupo where gone."Where are Miku and Gakupo?" Kaito asked.

"They finished breakfast already and headed out to the recording studio which reminds me..."Meiko trailed off looking at the clock," we gotta get going." They were all them pushed into a limo and hurried off to the studio. When they reached their destination Meiko pushed them all into their designated recording rooms. After getting his footing back he noticed that he was sharing a recording room with Miku. It made sense they had a lot of duets in their new Vocaloid album. Kaito was just standing there observing Miku's singing since it wasn't his turn and smiled as he saw how she threw herself into her singing.

"Looking at your girlfriend?", came a voice at the door. Kaito turned around to see a mirror image of himself leaning against the door smirking except he had ruby hair and eyes instead of his blue. "I just finished recording my own song and visiting America myself, a lot of beautiful AMERICAN girls there", the red eyed Kaito bragged.

"Akaito!", Kaito exclaimed excitedly headed towards his brother trying to hug him.

"Gosh your still as lame as ever how are you popular with girls", Akaito yelled keeping Kaito at bay with his leg. Akaito was Kaito's younger twin, except their image was all that they shared in common, their personalities were almost complete opposites. While Kaito was nice and the good boy Akaito was the mean bad boy and though Kaito loved Akaito he hated Kaito. Akaito was also a singer but for another company he was popular with the girls as the bad boy but girls still prefer his sweeter brother better and Kaito was more famous. "Oh heard you got a girlfriend while I was away. Is it that girl, she seems a little young for you and not much of a body..."

Kaito began waving his hands dismissing that idea," Oh no its not her she's just my band member, Miku."

"Well I heard you had to protect her from a crowd of anti-fans so she must not be popular, shes probably flat-chested and u-"

"Kaito?" came a small female voice from the door and interrupted Akaito. They both turned and saw Luka peeking from the door, "our manager said your not going to record today and I was wondering could you go with me around town since I'm not recording today too?"

"Sure", Kaito smiled gently at her. He then walked towards the door and stood by Luka. She held on to the elbow of his sleeve and smiled at him. Kaito then turned back to face his brother,"Do you want to come with us?"

Akaito just nodded but what Kaito missed was that Akaito was blushing furiously. Akaito was caught off guard by Luka's natural beauty and her wide aqua eyes. He was jealous of his brother, he was expecting some plain girl with a "great personality" as his brother always described but how could his brother find a girl with a "great personality" AND a great body like that!

Luka then noticed Akaito for the first time,"Oh you must be Kaito's brother nice to meet you, I hope we get along."

"S-so do I",Akaito blushed. As they headed out he made sure he was on Luka's other side. He smiled whenever he talked to Luka and made sure to ask her questions about herself, this confused Kaito, he was used to his loud smirking egotistic brother. Luka noticed nothing but smiled and answered Akaito whenever he spoke to her but she continued to hold on to Kaito's sleeve. it made her more nervous now that they were out in the open.

When they reached the shopping area they just walked around to stores. Whenever Luka pointed something out to Kaito that she thought was cute Akaito always offered to buy it for her but of course she kindly refused. When they reached Luka's favorite shop she decided to shop for a new dress. She also took pairs of shoes and purses to find which would match. She took so long changing both Kaito and Akaito were almost asleep when she was finished."How about this dress", Luka asked stepping out of the changing room, both boys bolted straight up.

Luka was wearing a peach spaghetti strapped dress reaching her mid-shin. It hugged her body and had a peach rose on her hip. It showed off her curves very nicely. Both boys were speechless and the silence made Luka nervous,"Well?"

"I'll buy it for you",both boys declared. They then both turned to each other.

"I'll buy it for her since I actually have money", Akaito smiled coldly at Kaito. He was trying to win Luka over and impress her.

"No _I'm _actually her _boyfriend_ I should buy it for her",Kaito countered his smile less open. Kaito didn't know why but her was getting annoyed at how his brother was trying to get Luka's attention. Was he jealous? Both of them stood their just smiling at each other, Luka stood looking between the two, confused. When all of a sudden both of them bolted towards the cash register. Kaito barely managed to slam his check down first and turned and pointed at his brother,"HA!"

"Kaito?" this time the voice was one of a little boy. He turned to see Len had seen the scene happen through the store window. At the sight of him Luka stampeded across the shop and engulfed him into a hug.

"Leeennnnnn", Luka squealed,"ohhhhh I missed you!" Kaito saw a disapproving look on Akaito's face. _Welcome to my world._ After they finished up at that shop they walked around the park. This time Luka spent all her attention on Len. She even went so far as to buy an ice cream and share it with him. Neither Shions liked this. But as the day grew longer Len let out a yawn." Oh its getting late Len lets get you home",Luka pronounced. she turned to Akaito and smiled warmly,"It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah", was all Akaito could say through his blush. Afterthey were headed towards their car and his blushed subsided Akaito called out to Kaito,"Hey you better watch out for your girlfriend cause I'm going to steal her from you."

Kaito just stared at him for a while then smirked, not smiled, smirked,"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

**This took forever between everything else I had. Sorry it took so long but I'm also sick. :P But hope you like and please review. -DBSKLOVER  
**


	6. Chapter 6: It's a Date?

**Sorry it took me so long to update schools been ugh with hw and all. I'd like to thank all the viewers and especially those who review you guys always manage to bring a smile to my face. Please review and support me. I'd like to also point out one of my reviewers will have a little role in this chapter. You'll see ;). Well here we go! - DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's a Date?

Kaito tossed and turned in his bed after their little shopping spree. He couldn't fall asleep, what Akaito said was still stuck in his head,"Hey you better watch out for your girlfriend cause I'm going to steal her from you." Kaito didn't believe he could actually steal Luka away from him. _Did he_? That question planted a seed of doubt in his mind and it began to grow, if his brother couldn't take Luka away from him how would he know some other guy wouldn't? What does he have to do to keep her with him? How would he know if he was boring her? Kaito leaped out of his bed, there was no way he would get any sleep now.

Kaito turned on his computer, if he couldn't sleep he could at least try to get rid of his problem. Before Kaito typed down the sight he peeked out his door to make sure everyone was asleep but even after he made sure his door was securely locked he was still blushing from embarrassment when he typed it down. When he typed down the name of the sight tons of hearts were decorating the page and there was a box for people to type down question. Yes, Kaito had entered a dating advice chatroom. He began typing down his question, he of course chose to stay anonymous _I'm scared my girlfriend will leave me, she's beautiful, intelligent, kind and and she's just ... PERFECT... and I'm...I'm just some ordinary guy. How do I make her happy?_

Kaito then sat anxious for the reply. Then he heard the beep someone had just gave him advice.

_B-Dawg201: You should show that you care. Take her to an amusement park, I'd think it'd be fun._

Kaito thought about that, It'd be great he'd take her on the roller coasters and haunted rides where she'd be terrified and cling to him, then at the end of the date he'd take her on a romantic farris wheel ride and look at her as she looked at the lights from the highest point_. _It was a fool proof plan Kaito thought. he thanked B-Dawg201 for the advice and called the nearest amusement park to rent the whole place for their date. Lucky for him the nearest one was the one owned by their music company and managed to rent it easily. They would be able to have the whole park for themselves the day after tomorrow. Kaito was finally able to go sleep in peace with a smile on his face.

The day after Kaito's smile was still glued to his face throughout the whole day. Everyone including Luka was worried about him. "Is something wrong Kaito?" Luka asked.

Kaito's smile stretched even farther up his face,"Nothing much but can you make sure you have nothing planned for tomorrow, I have a suprise for you."

"Um okay", Luka answered slowly. Kaito just left after that leaving everyone especially Luka even more confused with his behavior.

_Everything's going to be perfect_!

Or so he thought...

On the day of the date Kaito took Luka in his car and drove to the amusement park to find... the rest of the gang there... and Akaito too... Apparently when the manager of the amusement park heard he reserved the park he thought it was for a Vocaloid party or something and sent out notifications to all of them and Akaito and some other members of his company came because they happened to be the Vocaloid's brothering emanated a gloomy aura around him as soon as he saw them especially when he saw that Akaito and Gakupo was there. Rin then popped up in front of Kaito grinning," Did you really believe you could rent a whole them park and not invite me."

"Sorry Kaito", Len apologized for his sister he seemed sincere but something told Kaito he wasn't fully sorry.

It's okay Kaito thought trying to calm himself down I can still go on all the rides with her there will just be others around us. But his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing he turned around to see it had come from Meiko's phone. She beamed when she read the text and when she saw Kaito looking she smirked and gave him a _you'll see look. _Meiko then called Luka over,"Oh Luka~ your in for a big surprise, someone who holds you dear to his heart is going to be coming here soon and I know for a fact that he's precious to you too."

Kaito's mouth fell open, his own sister was trying to ruin his relationship even though she was the one who set them up in the first place. She was crazy. Kaito couldn't waste time he grabbed a hold of Luka's hand and began rushing to the nearest rollercoaster,"Let's go on this ride." After the ride Kaito remembered a major set back from his plans, he completely forgot his fear of rollercoasters. Throughout the whole rides he was too focused in making of the ride alive to hold Luka. He was extremely terrified he couldn't even scream all he could do was stare straight ahead of him with his eyes wide open waiting for the ride to end. After he got off he could finally let out his breath, he held on to the nearest wall to him and began huffing.

"Are you all right?" Luka asked him. Kaito then stopped breathing and froze, he was supposed to ask her that not the other way around. He felt pathetic and to make it worse Gakupo came along.

"How about you Luka, are you okay?" Gakupo asked.

"Oh I'm fine" Luka answered. Kaito then thought back, he remembered Luka seemed just fine on the rides.

"I'll just go with you on the next one to make sure" Gakupo smiled. _So that's what he was up too, _Kaito grimaced. But before Kaito could disagree Gakupo was already pushing Luka into the next line.

"Haa haa good job loser" a sneer came from none other than Akaito," still afraid of the wittle wollecowsta." Kaito then shot a look at Akaito then it turned into an evil smirk. Before Akaito could make another snide comment Kaito dragged him in the line with him. If Kaito remembered correctly this wouldn't all be a waste, _If I'm suffering through this so do you_.

After they got off the rollercoaster Kaito was leaning against the wall huffing again but this time he wasn't alone... Akaito was right next to him doing the exact same thing. Kaito smirked, he was right, Akaito still had a fear of rollercoasters too. When Akaito saw Kaito's look he turned away embarrassed and mumbled,"shut up..."

Before they could get into the next line and sent Kaito and Akaito through hell again they heard a low male voice come from behind them,"Luka."

They all turned around to see who it was. Kaito had a look of terror on his face, Gakupo had a similar face, Akaito had a confused yet displeased look on his face, but Luka was beaming and ran towards the male that called her.

_Oh. No. _Kaito thought.

Luka leaped into the open arms of the male. He was dressed in what seemed like a male version of Luka's outfit and his salmon hair matched Luka's perfectly. He even reflected her aqua eyes.

"Luki!" Luka exclaimed in his arms. He smiled warmly at Luka but when his eyes landed on Kaito he held his sister to his chest and his aqua globes turned cold.

_Ohhhh yeahhhh._

* * *

**Sooooo how'd you like it? Hope i didn't disappoint this chapter. Would have written more but mom says I need rest. I just had to add Luki XD I have to admit Luki inspired me to write this**. **I saw him in another LuKaito story and love the overprotective loving brother types. XD Please please review! -DBSKLOVER**


	7. Chapter 7:Oh Brother II!

**YES! Get a three day weekend. gonna try to relax around all the hw! sorry if my stories are boring you or if im updating slow still new to this and all and not getting any better at it. Am I updating to slow or something or its to short? please comment and tell me what'd make you guys happier. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Oh Brother II!

It was Kaito's worst nightmare. Kaito was frozen into place and was trying his best not to show that he was trembling. His gaze was held by a pair of aqua eyes. But instead of the ones he loved it belonged to her overprotective, chilling, commanding brother. They stayed that way, for what seemed to Kaito, for an eternity. "Kaito..." Luki finally acknowledged him.

"Luki..." Kaito answered him keeping a straight face, making sure Luki couldn't see his real terror. Even if Luki was her brother Kaito was always jealous of the way Luka always clung onto him and how easy it was for him to get near her. It went back to the awkward silence between them. You could feel the chill of Luki's glare all around them. They finally broke the staring contest when they heard a mumbling.

The mumbling turned out to be Luka gasping for air. The whole time Luki had cradled her in his arms protectively cutting of her air supply. "Luki! I couldn't breath!" Luka pouted like a child. Kaito twitched, he wished Luka would show that childish cute side to him.

"haa haa sorry" Luki chuckled apologetically, but his eyes met Kaito's again in a smirk, _Jealous? _ Kaito's mouth dropped open in awe when the other two males totally forgotten took their opportunity to show their existence.

"Hi I'm Akaito the famous singer, you must of heard from me before nice to meet you" Akaito smiled trying to impress Luki," You must be Luka's wonderful brother I've heard so much about."

"Yeah whatever" Luki sighed turning his focus to a stand. Akaito could actually feel a brush of wind from the way Luki had brushed him off.

"N-nice to see you again" Gakupo greeted nervously. Luki just gave him a side glance and that froze him solid. Of course everyone knew of Luki he was in the same company as them but was a solo artist he debuted earlier than them beacuse he was older. The company were planning to put him in a group but they progressed slower than him and Meiko wanted to be with her little brother. Luki wanted to perform with Luka too but they thought he had to much talent. His image was the cool cold guy which was accepted warmly by the female crowd but only the people in the company saw the warm bubbly side he saved for Luka which made the girls in the company fall for him even harder. But his eyes were only set on his precious little sister.

For the rest of the day Luki made a force field around Luka with his eyes. The three other males were all kept at bay none brave enough to cross the invisible line. _Great, _Kaito thought, _just great_. After going on a couple of more rides some that almost scared Kaito and Akaito to death they met with the rest of the group.

"Luka! Luka! I won this stuffed animal for you" Len ran towards them eager to show them his prize. Kaito turned to his brother and saw that he was smirking, he was just waiting for the little blonde to be halted by the force field too. But to his shock... "Luki! When did you get here" the boy ran and threw himself at the salmon haired male, who looked like a giant next to him.

"Hey Len" Luki chuckled softly ruffling Len's hair. Len shook him off then resumed to grin at Luki. Akaito's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He was completely confused, _how come that brat could get through the radar? _Throughout their trip around the amusement Luki glared down any male that even looked at Luka and here was a little boy just strolling in giving her a gift. Kaito and Gakupo both sighed simultaneously at Akaito's utter confusion.

Luki hated any male young or old around Luka but Len was an exception. Luka **adored** Len so Luki had no choice but to accept him if he wanted to keep Luka happy. After a while he grew on the little boy himself. The Megurines all seem to have a soft spot for three males shared a table watching Luka, Luki, and Len all laugh at their table at dinner. Meiko and Miku were distracted with Rin's never ending dinner plate.

Kaito couldn't take it anymore! Everyone killed his date with Luka but... there was still... the **romantic faris wheel**! So when the all got in line Kaito positioned himself for the right moment. He planned to wait until they reached the front he would sprint into an open carriage and pull Luka along with him, out of Luki's clutches before any of them would notice. _Perfect! _

Kaito waited silently focusing on Luka and the length of the line. Then he saw his moment! They were in the front of the line Luka was going to get on and Kaito moved so fast he saw everything in a blur, he caught Luka's hand and jumped into the carriage. He did it! He was catching his breath and they were already moving when he noticed he was still holding Luka's hand **but wait...** was Luka's wrist always this muscular and big? They always looked so smooth and small when he watched her play the piano. He looked outside the window and say the group was all staring at him confused. And in the crowd he caught a pair of aqua eyes... Luka's...

Kaito froze. He felt the blood leave his face, he was to terrified to turn around. "Are you going to let go of my hand now lover boy?" came an annoyed **male** voice.

Kaito managed to open his finger then turned his head slowly. He was met with an annoyed looking salmon haired **male** sitting across from him with his arms crossed. Kaito gulped, _Yup..._

_LUKI..._

* * *

**LOL I just had to make fun of Kaito. I'm so evil! XD B-Dawg201 I'll try to incorporate your idea or something similar into the story but part of your idea was similar to something I was planning. For all me veiwers out there please continue to support me and please review! :) -DBSKLOVER **


	8. Chapter 8:For the Love of Luka

**Hey tryin my best to update this story as soon as possible but the updates won't be consistent. I do like writing LuKaito but I also like to read it and you know it's not as fun to read you own work cause you can kinda predict whats going to happen so anyone out their with LuKaito ideas please put it up for me to read I absolutely love LuKaito and would love to read your stories. :) -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8: For the Love of Luka

The two males were silent as the carriage moved excruciatingly slow. Kaito looked everywhere anywhere but at Luki. While Luki sat across the way, arms crossed, focused on killing Kaito with his glare. It was a very very awkward moment for Kaito, he began looking out the window and he remembered if he and Luki weren't with Luka who was? What if the other two rode with her? What would Luki do? His panic died when he saw that she was in the next one with the twin. He let out a relieved sigh. "You're lucky the twin's were with her if it was one of the other two dogs I'd beat you to a pulp right on the spot" Luki finally spoke seeming to read Kaito's mind. It got silent again after that.

Kaito scratched the back of his head not sure what to do, it was so quiet, should he try to talk to Luki? What would he say? _Beautiful view isn't it? _No he shook it off, Luki would kill him if he ever said that. But he began to think about it he had to say something, it was so... awkward... Kaito opened his mouth to speak but Luki interrupted him," If you're even thinking about saying _Beautiful view isn't it? _I will kill you." Kaito snapped his mouth shut. He wanted to cry he was so scared with Luki.

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by Luki,"I don't think you deserve my sister."

Kaito turned around and finally looked at Luki,"What?"

Luki looked him straight in the eyes,"You heard me, I know someone who I think would be much better for her, I've known him for a long time and he really cares for her he always have, she only needs to see and I'm determined to show her."

Kaito was so shocked he couldn't think of anything to say. But he didn't have to, the ride ended right then and as Luki got out he said,"You've and the other dogs have two days to prove to me that you guys deserve her before he arrives."

When they regrouped with everyone Luki returned to his happy bubbly image in front of Luka but Kaito was still speechless. "Hey great plan idiot"Akaito sneered and Gakupo, who heard smirked. But Kaito was still silent. "Hellooooo earth to Kaitooo"Akaito waved his hand in front of Kaito's face confused by his brother's behavior. _Luki has to be kidding, right?_ was all that Kaito could think.

But as he said that Luki had managed to get a mic on a nearby stage and began announcing,"I have an a competition, since Christmas is coming up I've decided I'll be nice and let a lucky guy take my sister on a date. The thing is, if you want the date you have to beat me in an airsoft gun battle. Since there are three grown males here we will split into groups of three. The winner gets a date with my precious sister but if **I** win, which I will, she goes on the date with a mystery guy I have picked for her."

The battle was arranged for the next day. The three males were obviously Kaito, Akaito, and Gakupo. Everyone got to pick their partners, Gakupo partnered up with Miku, Akaito was paired with Meiko, Luki chose Len, which left Rin with Kaito. Everyone knew Meiko had the best shot so Kaito was outraged she chose to partner up with Akaito. "Why are you helping him? YOU got me and Luka together in the first place!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Sorry but Big Sis has to help out the weaker younger sibling" Meiko shrugged and Akaito let out a _hey!_ in the background. Kaito had the least helpful partner, it wasn't that Rin sucked she just couldn't focus.

When the next day came the rules where that everyone had seven lives after they lose all their lives they lose, if the main contestant dies but their partner wins then they win, and it was until there was one man standing. As soon as they started Kaito was hit in the head, he looked around to see that it was Meiko. "Meiko!" he growled.

"Sorry bro you made it to easy", she laughed. Gakupo was attached by Luki and Len the most experienced group and Gakupo was eliminated after getting only a few shots at Len and Akaito. Luki always took Len to play some airsoft whenever he visited so they were pros by now. Rin got excited and began shooting wildly and got everyone at least once including Kaito... Meiko got so angry that she got hit she turned her full attention on Rin, they kept shooting at each other until they both tied and were eliminated. Akaito was focused on getting Miku when Kaito snuck behind him he didn't even notice.

When Akaito was on his last life Kaito called out to him,"Hey! Akaito!" When Akaito turned around he faced the barrel of Kaito's gun and Kaito ended it with a head shot. Instead of attacking Kaito who was open at the moment Miku turned to Luki who wasn't paying attention. She had a clear shot of him too but when she fired the shot Len noticed and jumped in the way and in return shot Miku, it was both of their last lives so they ended up eliminated.

"Len, Len talk to me" Luki exclaimed to Len who had fallen down after getting hit,"you're going to be okay, you did good kid... you did good..." He was smiling sadly at Len tearing up. Luka started tearing up too.

"Luki..." Len started staring up at Luki who held his head up, " I'm not dieing..." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Oh yeah..." Luki chuckled,"I'll avenge you buddy."

This was not good Luki had all seven lives while Kaito was down to one. He had been shot one by everyone (including Rin). All Luki had to do was give the final shot, but through the commotion Kaito managed to hide from Luki. He was hiding on the side of a building when he saw that Luki's back was turned from him but as he stepped out from where he was he tripped... Luki turned around immediately and smirked, it was already over. As Luki aimed the gun at Kaito all he could do was stare. But as Luki fired a scream was heard," No!"

The scream turned out to be Luka. She had jumped in the way of the bullet to protect Kaito. It only it her in the stomach and didn't hurt but Luki dropped his gun and ran towards Luka. He held her in his arms and began crying," I am so sorry Lukaaaaa. I'm so sorry."

"Luki has hit Luka, the prize so that means he is disqualified" Meiko announced smiling as she turned to Kaito,"you're the winner!"

Kaito was in awe but his celebration was cut short,"Wait a second that was a stupid win, I don't mind that I was disqualified because I deserve it but it's not fair for my mystery guest so tomorrow Kaito you have to compete with him."

But who is the mystery guy?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who do you guys think it is? Leave a comment on who you think it is, though I don't think you'll guess but if you do before i update I'll fit your name in the story somehow**.** -DBSKLOVER**


	9. Chapter 9 Mystery Guy?

**Hey peoples! Sorry I didn't post for so long, had a TON of school work, hw, clubs, sports**, **and blah blah blah. It's lightened up this week though. So yeah. I've seen no one has guessed the right guy still though. I didn't think of Len though LOL. But you'll find out who it is in this chapter. I actually thought of this after hearing a song on youtube which I'll name later. Thanks for all your support and reviews they make me happy. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mystery Guy?

Kaito was pacing back and forth at the airport while everyone else waited curiously for the arrival of the mystery guy. Luki had taken Luka ahead to meet him after he got off the plane. This made Kaito even more nervous. He decided to go search for Luka. What was this guy like? Was he handsome? Athletic? If Luki approved of him he must be really special. What if he was perfect? Yes, that would make sense, Luki would choose someone who was perfect and could protect Luka and handsome enough that there would be no competition for him. That was not good! Kaito was so busy shaking his head he even bumped into someone while look for Luka. He was in such a blur that all he could do was mutter a "sorry miss" and that continued searching. He then saw Luki and Luka ahead of looked in his direction and grinned.

"Kiyoteru! What are you going on the ground," Luki chuckled," still as clumsy as ever I see." Kaito then understood that Luki was talking to someone behind him.

"Haa haa guess I still am" came a quiet male voice behind him. Apparently the _miss_ Kaito bumped into was the mystery _guy_. Kaito was way off with his image of the mystery guy. Kiyoteru was a completely average looking guy. He had black hair and brown eyes. His glasses were half of his face and Kaito thought he could be handsome if he had more charisma. But still what made him special enough for Luki to pick him for Luka?

"Oh yes Luka this is Kiyoteru a good friend I made on tour", Luki introduced the two,"he's a _big_ fan." Right when Kiyoteru set his eyes on Luka his face exploded into a shade of red. He began looking anywhere but at her. Then Kaito understood, Kiyoteru had this warm aura coming off him as he was facing Luka. You could obviously tell he was crazy about her through this feeling. Everyone including Kaito had to suck in a breath not to "awww" at him.

"H- hello it's nice to meet you" Kiyoteru greeted looking anywhere but at Luka. It was inpossible not to know that he had a crush on her.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Luki's" Luka greeted shaking his hand. With that one movement Kiyoteru's eyes doubled in size and he turned another shade of crimson. Luka seemed to be the only one impervious to his feelings for her. Luka had already forgotten about the fight for her and Luki had proposed this challenge while she was away. Kaito shook himself out of the trance, _man he's good,_ but not good enough to make Kaito give up, he really cared for Luka too.

"Luka could you go and have a girl's day today? Me and the guys wanna hang out and show Kiyoteru around" Luki asked beaming at Luka. The moment she was out of sight his bubbly face disappeared. "Okay listen up you dogs Kiyoteru is such a good guy he didn't feel that it was fair that he won without fighting you guys so he's letting you all join in this next competition."

"Loser" Akaito sneered under his breath. He was met by a flying cup in the head thrown by Luki.

"You're out then" Luki declared,"never liked you anyways." "Okay Kiyoteru will explain this next competition."

"Well I'm not that good at anything" Kiyoteru scratched the back of his head nervously," but I like singing and I was thinking we all record a song and let Luka pick which one she likes most and that's the winner, the song will be You're Highness My Princess."

Everyone nodded in agreement, since they were all singers it would be easy. Len was going to fill in for Luki since this was his break off from the tour and he didn't feel like all spent the whole day at the recording studio practicing and at the end of the day they called Luka in to judge.

"We couldn't decided who should sing it", Luki lied," we were hoping you could help us decided." They all decided that would be the lie so it would be easier for her to pick.

"Okay" Luka agreed eagerly, she loved anything involving music. Each of the singers got to go in a recording booth while Luka sat on the other side and they would sing to her and see who she would pick. When Kaito went up he looked straight at Luka the whole time, he sung the words hoping that they would really reach her. Near the end of his song he saw her look down. _ That was a good sign right? It means she's embarrassed right?_ But it turned out she was just writing down notes. When it was Kiyoteru's turn he walked into the room shyly but all the anxiety left him when the music began, as he sang he was bursting with charisma and he was looking right at Luka too, even reaching out for her. This song was also written by him so he had an advantage, he had a real chance of winning now.

After they were all done recording they waited in the lounge while they waited for Luka's pick. They waited a long while until Luka finally came through the door. They all jumped right up. "You all did well" Luka started,"it was very hard to pick... and"

They all waited nervously for her answer. "I think this song would be best if all of you guys sung it together." That was basically telling them they all tied. They didn't want to force her to pick anyone so they just agreed to it.

"Okay that was a fail" Luki sighed,"so Kiyoteru you can think of a new idea and-"

"Actually" Kiyoteru interrupted Luki," I actually want to ask Luka out myself, I don't want to win her like an object." Luki was surprised at first but his surprise turned in a smile and he nodded approvingly. Kaito and the others wanted to stop him but Luki pushed them all into a recording studio and locked the door. All they could do was watch from the window.

They saw Kiyoteru walk over to Luka and began talking to her. he began scratching his head and his face turned red giving the sign that he just asked her on a date.

Luka's face registered shock at first but then she smiled.

_No..._ Kaito mouthed.

But then Luka nodded and mouthed the dreaded word. _Yes._

_

* * *

_**Sorry to have you guys waiting so long for such a stupid chapter. But yeah heard the song Your Highness My Princess on youtube and thought hey this would be a good idea somehow and that's how I fit it in here. It actually took m a couple of days ****write this so I got a ton of hw again. Ugh I have to text mark 141 pages by Tuesday, find 6 quotes for an essay, finish a history study guild and make a formula sheet fora chemistry test tuesday uggghhhhh and still got math everyday. well please support I won't abandon you guys don't worry. It might take forever but I'll come back. -DBSKLOVER**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10:Surprises

**Hey sorry it took so long to update! I was very busy but I'm here now. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Don't give up hope I promised to finish this story and I will it might take me a long time to update but I will eventually. Please keep supporting me and leave a comment here or there. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Surprises

Kaito was moping around the mansion, the areas around the house seemed to darken where ever he went. of course Luka was out on a date with Kiyoteru. But not only that, she went out with Kiyoteru wearing the dress Kaito bought for her. She looked stunning in the peach dress they bought together, Kaito knew she would look beautiful in it for a date but he always thought he'd be the person she'd be dining with. She had headed out several hours ago and Kaito was just staring at the clocks and the windows waiting for her to return.

His head perked up like a puppy when his master had returned home. But before he made it to the door he took a glance out the window to see that Luka was still talking with Kiyoteru as she was headed towards the door. She was doing things she never did whenever she was with Kaito though, she was laughing and actually talking to Kiyoteru. When they stopped at the door before Kiyoteru left Luka called him back for something as Kiyoteru stood there waiting for what Luka was going to say she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kaito keep his face pressed to the window long after both of them left the spot. Apparently Kaito wasn't the only one watching as soon as Luka entered the house," Lukkkkaaaaaaaaaaa." Luki had ambushed Luka at the door almost in tears. "I'm glad you like him but please don't kiss him again it'll make your big brother cry. Only I get your kisses."

"It was only a farewell greeting,"Luka sighed gently patting Luki's back as he cried. They thought it'd be best for Kaito's well being if they didn't talk about the incident between him and Luka, Luki hadn't seen the picture of their kiss yet.

"Okay as long as it doesn't happen again," Luki pouted. His expression seemed to chang in an instant, " so are you going to go out with him again? Did you enjoy the date?"

Luka laughed," it was very fun and he was very sweet. He asked me out again for tomorrow, it a shame he's leaving the day after though."

That left Kaito conflicted, he was annoyed that Kiyoteru got another date with Luka but he was also happy that he was leaving after.

"You know I'd approve if you started touring with him. He's just starting out but if you head out with him I'm sure people will notice him and give him a chance," Luki offered. Everyone froze, they knew Kiyoteru's tour would be a full year one meaning Luka would be leaving them for a full year.

"I don't know," Luka murmured looking down," people might get the wrong idea if two people start touring alone together."

"Come on I know Kiyoteru would love it," Luki urged, " at least think about it give him an answer before he leaves." Luki then headed out of the mansion and returned to the hotel he was staying at. No one confronted Luka about it they just left her to go to bed in peace. Everyone was on edge now especially Kaito.

What could he do? Luka could be leaving with Kiyoteru she obviously liked him. She treated Kiyoteru the way he wanted to be treated. He wasn't going to spy on her date though if it was like any anime he watched he knew he'd get caught and he wouldn't want to loose what little trust he had with Luka. Of course that didn't mean the curiosity wasn't killing him. What could they have done on their date? What had made Kiyoteru so "sweet". This kept Kaito from getting any sleep the whole night.

The next day he was down in the dumps. Luka had already headed out with Luki to get another dress for her date with Kiyoteru tonight. Of course Luki would try to convince Luka to go on tour with Kiyoteru the whole time didn't help Kaito's spirits. He wouldn't be able to see Luka all day and didn't have a clue if she was choosing to stay or go.

That evening Kaito was sitting on the living room couch staring blankly at the TV munching on potato chips while Miku sat next to him staring at him worried. The Kagamine twins were out mini golfing with Meiko and Gakupo was locked up in his room also sulking about Luka relationship with Kiyoteru. They just sat there in silence. Miku opened her mouth and closed it again debating wither to say something to Kaito. But before she could say anything something caught Kaito's attention on the news. It was about a scandal, a celebrity was cheating behind another celebrity's back.

On the screen they showed picture of the apparent cheater. It was apparently pictures of their previous date and they were being followed secretly on their current date. The celebrity on screen happened to be their very own favorite pink hair Vocaloid. Kaito stood up not upset about the dating behind his back part but what the paparazzi said next.

"Not only has Luka been seeing this guy behind Kaito's back but it seems she had also taken this new males offer to go on tour with him, guess that means Splitzville for LuKaito," the reporter laughed but Kaito didn't see what was so funny about his heart breaking.

Kaito started in search of a phone. He wanted to hear from Luka. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't true. He wanted to hear her voice. But before he could get far he felt something wrap around his waist. Kaito looked behind him to see that Miku was hugging him.

"Umm Miku what ar-"

"I love you Kaito," Miku murmured into his shirt.

"What?" Kaito asked confused, he surely heard that wrong.

"I love you Kaito," Miku repeated, this time louder and looking up at Kaito blushing with tears in her eyes," I love you too much to watch you getting hurt like this." Kaito was stunned how long had she felt this way about him? As if she read his mind," I've been in love with you since we first met, I just didn't know it at the time I thought my music was more important. I thought you'd wait for me but then Luka showed up and I realized I really loved you." She was now hugging him from the front," I don't want to lose you to her, you were mine first."

Kaito was stunned. He finally came to his senses and stuttered, "b-but I'm dating Luka."

"I know it's fake, that your doing all this to protect Luka," Miku stated.

"Then you understand why we can't date," Kaito tried to explain to Miku.

Miku then reached up with both hands and held Kaito's face to make him look her in the eyes," then how about we date in secret."

"Let's create our own scandal."

_Whoa,_ Kaito thought, _this day was filled with surprises._

_

* * *

_**Well hope that made up for taking so long to update. I really wanted to write the part with Miku, I thought Kaito needed someone to fight over him too. Well please review and tell me what you think about it. -DBSKLOVER**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11:Acute

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Idk if you guys are even reading my story anymore... T-T but for those who still are thank you and leave a message to let me know your there. And if you feel that I'm updating too slow please tell me I'm working on another story right now too.** -**DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Chapter 11: Acute

Kaito didn't know what to say, he was frozen in shock. Miku was still holding onto his face. She stared right into his eyes and somehow he knew she wouldn't let go until he told her. Right then he heard the door jingle. It opened to reveal Luka. She looked up to see the position that Miku and Kaito were in and her eyes widened but only for a second. "Good evening Miku, Kaito," she greeting in an unsettling calm voice. And she headed upstairs as if nothing happened.

Miku let go of Kaito's face and looked behind her when Luka greeted them. After Luka headed upstairs she headed towards the kitchen but leaned up to whisper in Kaito's ear before leaving. "I'll be waiting for your answer." Kaito stood their frozen where he stood. He replayed how normally Luka reacted to the misunderstood scene and it nearly broke his heart. _Does she really not care? Is this all really fake to her? _He raced up the stairs after Luka, He caught her hand as she hurried down the hall when she heard his footsteps.

"Luka wait," Kaito pleaded,"Are you really going to leave me for that Kiyoteru guy?" Luka just jerked her hand away from Kaito.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't," Luka answered yet again in her unnerving calm voice,"it would of made it a lot easier for you and Miku."

"No," Kaito exclaimed," it wasn't what it looked like-"

"You don't have to explain to me," was Luka's response," we are only a fake couple, you can do anything you want behind the cameras." With that Luka headed towards her room. Kaito didn't even try to follow her. His heart really broke then. _So the whole thing was fake then..._

Kaito didn't remember what happened after that but the next thing he knew it was morning and he was dressed in a new pair of clothes, eating breakfast. Everyone was already done, he didn't even remember who came to breakfast. He wondered if Luka had come down while he was in his daze. If so, what did she do? How did he act? When Meiko came in to refill her cup of orange juice,"hey did you and Luka have a lover's quarrel, she left early today with Miku to the studio without you." Kaito looked up at her confused. Miku rolled her eyes," wow you guys must have, you're such an airhead right now. Well the manager called all three of you guys this morning because he wants to record a song with you three, Miku actually wrote it."

Kaito didn't have a good feeling about this, the feeling grew as he headed down the halls of the recording studio. They gave him the song that Miku wrote as he sung it it gave him chills, did the sweet Miku he knew actually write this? The manager came up to him and told him that they would be recording a music video along with the song. Kaito was also afraid of the music video. He went into the dressing room and dressed him in black and began styling his hair. All the while the manager was explaining the plot to him, "okay the story is that you, Miku, and Luka are three friends. Miku fell in love with you but you fell for Luka. You are afraid to break Miku's heart so you go along with the relationship while you and Luka share a hidden relationship. Luka feels guilty, Miku finds out, heads to the apartment with a knife and it ends there."

When they were done Kaito headed towards the filming set. He saw Miku with her make up artist also in a black dress. Kaito was nervous, was this how Miku really felt? Had she really cared for him all that time? This much too? Should he accept her, _Luka doesn't seem to care about me after all..._ When he saw a flash of pink on the other side of the room. Luka looked stunning also in in a black dress. She was facing a mirror as her stylist did her hair. She looked up to meet Kaito's eyes for a second but flickered them away just as quickly. Kaito's chest tightened, even if he accepted Miku's feelings he wouldn't be able to care for anyone as much as he did for Luka.

He had no problem acting serous during the filming, he didn't feel like his bubbly self right then. He was still depressed that Luka was avoiding him. But it turned out she couldn't do that for much longer after they were finished filming Kaito and Miku together they would have to film him and Luka together. He was thinking about how he would be able to show Luka how he really felt when he heard the director yell," kiss her."

Kaito's head shot up as he was holding Miku,"what?"

"He said kiss me," Miku answered him looking into his eyes. Was this what she was planning to do? Kaito looked around and found Luka just staring at him. But before he could do anything else Miku had closed her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. Kaito's eyes stayed stayed open until Miku finally let go. Her lips were as soft as he imagined when he was still in love with her but it missed something. He didn't know what but he knew Luka was the only one who had it. He looked up his eyes searching for Luka to try to explain but she was no where to be seen.

The directors voice broke through Kaito's thoughts. "Okay that was good but Kaito, you're eyes were opened so wide I thought they'd pop," which earned a laugh from the crew and a blushing apology from Kaito. "Don't worry we'll just cut you out of the shot for that one Miku did good," the manager explained, "take five everyone." As Kaito was walking off the set blushing and embarrassed his female stylist giggled how they thought it was cute as they fixed his hair. They thought that Luka was so lucky to have such a shy boyfriend. Kaito froze at that comment. After their five minute break he'd have to do his scenes with Luka. he was nervous at first but shook it off. This is where he'd show Luka he loved her.

As they headed on stage Luka still wouldn't look at him. This sent a pang through Kaito but as soon as the director action he was there holding Luka from behind. This was the scene where Luka was supposed to be talking to Miku on the phone and he would interrupt. He didn't have to act, he held her from behind and kissed her shoulder and trailed it up to her ear. An he whispered in her ear," I love you." This froze Luka and she dropped the phone, that wasn't part of the script.

She tried to shrug him off but to the crew it looked as if she was just embarrassed. Her shrugging didn't stop Kaito he continued kissing her neck. The females in the studio were all squealing and blushing. This was a side of Kaito that they had never scene before. He was holding her from the front now and he trailed the kisses to her ear again and stopped to whisper,"I'm serious."

With that Luka pushed him away. Her face was red and she was glaring at him. What shocked Kaito was that there were tears brimming in her eyes. She gave him one look then ran off set. Kaito stood their with no idea what to do when the director yelled through the speaker," chase after her lover-boy you gave us more than enough to work with." Kaito gave a quick nod and shot after Luka. He saw her down the hall and sped up, she wouldn't stop when he called her so he grabbed her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. Luka tried to push him away but Kaito let her go twice and that didn't make the situation any better so his grip tightened around her.

After struggling some more Luka finally gave up trying to push him away and began pounding his chest. "You idiot, this is why avoided this," she cried pounding his chest. Her tears continued to pour down her face.

Kaito lifted her face up and asked worriedly," what's wrong?" Luka looked at him with such a pained expression Kaito felt like crying too. She stopped hitting Kaito and even gripped and buried her head in his shirt. Then she breathed three words so softly Kaito was sure he was imagining it.

Kaito's heart began beating painfully fast in his chest but he managed to ask, "what?" And Luka answered.

_"I love you."_

_

* * *

_**Taadaa! What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review! :D**_ -_**DBSKLOVER**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12:I'll Show You

**Hillo. Hope you guys liked the last chapter, though I might be working on two stories right now I stick to my promise on finishing this story but I'm not going to rush it like some people do I wanna do it with style(too bad I don't have any XD) -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'll Show You

The hallway was silent besides the sound of muffled crying. Kaito wide eyed, Luka clinging to his shirt crying. Kaito barely managed to whisper,"what?"

With that Luka pushed him away glaring at him tears still brimming,"you idiot stop saying what." "This is why I kept my distance," Luka snapped turning around.

"What?" Kaito asked confused and Luka turned around to glare at him. "Wha-" Kaito almost asked but caught himself and covered his mouth," I mean I'm confused."

Luka sighed,"forget it." Luka had stopped crying and started down the hall again,"just forget I said anything and go back to Miku." But Kaito caught Luka at the elbow.

"No,"Kaito argued in a stern voice," you said you loved me, I've waited to long to here you say that to let you go now."

Luka snapped her arm away from Kaito and turned around and shot him a glare,"stop playing with my feelings, this is why I didn't want to get close to you."

Kaito was confused at this," wait slow down what's going on."

"I like you okay?," Luka barked," happy? You got me to finally admit it now you can just reject me and go be kissy face with Miku."

"Why would I leave you for Miku," Kaito asked his heart pounding fast at the confirmation of her confession. Luka scoffed.

"Please I knew you were in love with each other ever since I first saw you guys perform."

"Is that why you always distanced yourself from me when we first met?"

"Yes that's why I ignored you. Yes, that's why I didn't compliment you no matter how well you did, it would of shown that I liked you," Luka huffed. The air was silent again. Luka had confessed everything.

But this time instead of just standing there in shock Kaito gathered Luka into his arms. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Kaito whispered into Luka's hair. His grip tightened around her arms and he was shutting his eyes tight. Luka hesitated but hugged him back."Luka I love you." Kaito thought he heard her mutter _liar_ into his shirt and he just chuckled," no I'm serious."

Luka's grip loosened and she turned her face to the side,"what about Miku... don't lie and say you don't love her I can tell."

Kaito sighed," okay I did but after I met you I forgot all about her. You are really the only girl I see now and forever." Luka tensed then pushed Kaito away and began walking ahead leaving Kaito confused.

She paused a couple step ahead of him," I don't believe you." Kaito opened his mouth to argue but Luka cut him off,"_but_ I'll give you a chance to prove to me that your love is true, I won't forgive you for falling in love with Miku so easily." She turned around and gave him a smile," but for now you're still my fake lover."

But Kaito's face split into a wide grin, he felt as if he could fly. Luka was giving him a chance. She cared for him. Now it was just up to him to prove that he loved her which would be no problem for him. Kaito trailed Luka back into the studio telling her how beautiful she was. Luka kept walking but the corners of her mouth were pulled up and there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. The females were squealing sighing about lucky Luka was. The males were laughing and the director sighed smiling,"young people and their emotional roller coasters." To everyone they were beginning acting like a real couple.

Miku just watched them in silence. Kaito and Luka where to caught up in each other to notice even after they got back to the mansion and she snuck into her room. Kaito and Luka's sudden budding relationship surprised the other members but they didn't say anything. Even when Kaito was trying to sleep in Luka's room. She of course kicked him out but he must of snuck back in after Luka fell asleep because the next day they were awoken by Luka yelling at Kaito to get out of her room.

Kaito went downstairs with a bump on his head but smiling followed by a fuming and blushing Luka. They were all getting ready to eat breakfast when something on the TV screen caught their attention. The article was on Miku, Luka, and Kaito. The title was _Acute: Real Love Triangle?_

_Did Luka really steal Kaito from Miku? It seems that way from the song Acute, that was leaked last night, it was written by Miku she trying to say something? Would Miku and Kaito of been a couple if it wasn't for Luka? This has been a major controversy amongst fans. _The camera flashed to show a crowd arguing. Half was holding a Miku sign, half was holding a Luka sign.

The Vocaloids were all silent. Their songs had been leaked out early before but it never caused such a problem. Meiko was the first to speak,"let's head to the studio and see what the manager has to say about this." Everyone nodded, no one knew what else they could do.

They had to be surround by guards as they exited their mansions and again when they exited at the studio. At the studio the mob was raging. There were fans screaming at Miku and Luka. The group tried their best to ignore the whole thing. But a fan had found a tiny opening and managed to pull Luka aside.

"This is all you're fault," the fan screamed," Miku and Kaito would of been a happy couple if it weren't for you." What sent a chill through the Vocaloids was what she pulled out from behind her. A knife. The girl had already raised the knife ready to strike. Kaito paled, he wouldn't be able to make it there in time. As the knife came down it appeared to be happening in slow motion but all of a sudden a streak of purple flashed between Luka and the crazed fan.

It was Gakupo. He had jumped in front the of the knife for Luka and the knife pierced his back. Everyone was in shock, even the fan, The security took that moment to take down the fan and rush the Vocaloids into the building. Everyone hurried to find help for Gakupo and Luka cried holding onto Gakupo's hand. Gakupo just looked up at Luka as the blood was oozing out of his body. Kaito just stood to the side. Gakupo was the one who protected Luka from real harm. Gakupo got hurt protecting her while he just stood there. Kaito just followed like a shadow even as they rushed Gakupo to the hospital.

* * *

**Sucky cliffy I know but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Yup Gakupo saved the day, I noticed he doesn't appear much but he plays an important part in the next few. But does he make it though that's the question. He lost a lot of blood... and he was stabbed in the chest region... you just have wait till the next chapters to find out. ;) Please review! -DBSKLOVER**


	13. Chapter 13:Final Decision

**Hey I'm bacckkkkk! got a whole week off for thanksgiving break whoooooo! but teachers gave me a ton of hw... -_- But I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm also working on another story too. This ones getting close to then end though.-DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13:Final Decision

Everyone except Luka was waiting in the lobby of the hospital. They had rushed Gakupo into an emergency room and worked on him. After about an hour they finally got the news that Gakupo had lost a lot of blood but the fan did not hit any vital organs. One person was allowed to see him at once and of course it was Luka. The twins and Meiko were pacing around worried and waiting for their turn to see Gakupo. Kaito was sitting down still stunned. He was glad that Gakupo got to Luka in time but he got injured in the process. He was also kind of upset that Gakupo was the one to save Luka instead of him. But he shook the thought off. It was pathetic to get jealous in a situation like this.

Kaito looked up to see Miku had curled up into a ball and and was trembling. He began to walk over towards her. "Miku what's wrong," Kaito asked," if you're worried about Gakupo he's going to be okay."

But Miku shook her head and when she looked up he saw tears in her eyes," No it's not okay this is my fault." She looked around and then brought her head down," I didn't mean too- I just- I never knew this would happen."

Kaito was confused by this,"What do you mean, how is this you're fault."

Miku raised her trembling head and looked him in the eyes," I was the one who leaked the video." "I just wanted people to be on my side I didn't want this." "I-I-I'm sorry..." And she began shaking with sobs.

Kaito was shocked at her confession but Miku looked so frail so he gathered her into his arms. "It's okay, it's not you're fault." "You didn't mean to do this." Miku then began to openly sob and clung onto his shirt. After a while she tired herself out and fell asleep. Kaito had set her down and began heading towards Gakupo's room,Luka had been there a long time and he wanted to see if they were okay.

As Kaito got closer to the door he found it cracked open. Gakupo was sitting up in his bed with an IV stuck in his arm while Luka sat by his side. They were laughing so Kaito thought it'd be okay to enter the room. But he halted when he heard Gakupo utter three words.

"I love you."

"What?," asked Luka using the same words that were screaming in Kaito's head.

Gakupo had leaned over in his bed and pulled Luka into a hug. "I love you," Gakupo repeated,"I know Kaito means good but I'd be willing to give my life for you."

Kaito stood still in the hall waiting for Luka's response. And her response sucked his heart out like a black hole.

"I love you too," Luka whispered and even returned his hug. Kaito didn't know what to do. He backed away from the room slowly and when he was far enough for them not to hear him he ran. He ran down the halls, he was yelled at, bumped into doctors, and didn't know where he was headed but he just ran. He just had to get away from the two who ripped his heart out. After he ended on the other side of the hospital he stopped to breath. He crouched down and rested his head on his knees, he wouldn't know how to face Luka anymore. After a few seconds he got up and headed back not wanting to worry the others.

When the gang decided to go home Luka decided to stay the night, not that Kaito didn't suspect that. When he entered his room in a daze and turned on the TV he noticed another article was up. This time it was about him. The antifans were fired up.

_"This is all Kaito's fault," One antifan said,"if only he stuck to one girl this wouln't of happened."_

_"He isn't even a good boyfriend,"another antifan added,"Gakupo is better, he actually protects her."_

Kaito turned off the TV, he didn't need any more people to tell him that he couldn't protect the woman he loved. He already knew that..._  
_

Gakupo stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks until the doctors told him he was well enough to return to the mansion. Luka practically stayed in the hospital too. Kaito just had to avoid her when she wasn't around the hospital and her frequent visits made it easy for him. When Gakupo got back he still had to limit his actions though, the wound was deep and too much exertion could open the wound.

One day the manager called a meeting with all of them in the living room. Miku was standing next to him averting her eyes. 'Miku and I had come up with a decision," said the manager,"since we have such a big controversy going on we decided to separate the team in half for a while, half will go on tour the other half will stay here." They began murmuring amongst themselves."Miku was the first to volunteer to be on the tour." Everyone knew what this tour was for. To keep distance between Miku and Luka, Gakupo couldn't go on tour because of his condition and of course Luka was staying to take care of her.

"I wanna go on tour," Rin hopped up eagerly,"are you up to it Len?" Rin and Len had to travel as a packaged deal. Len gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay we need one more person to g-," the manager began to say but was cut off.

"**I'll go**." Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke. Everyone was wide eyed, Kaito had offered to go. He had no expression on his face.

"But he can't," Meiko stuttered,"he's Luka's boyfriend, everyone will argue against it."

"Actually the sides are pretty even," the manager stated," half want Kaito to go with Miku half want him with Luka so his decision will clarify the whole thing." "He's basically picking Miku or Luka through this."

Everyone now understood. Kaito began to walk out of the room when Luka ran after him. "wait,"she yelled after him but he kept going. "Wait,"she called again this time grabbing a hold of his sleeve, only then would he stop. "You're not serious right," Luka asked looking desperately into his eyes.

"You can be with Gakupo now," came Kaito's response, he refused to look Luka in the eyes."Besides he can protect you better than I can."

Luka's grip on Kaito's sleeve loosened. "Is this really you're final decision," Luka whispered.

"Yes," Kaito breathed. With that Luka's hand detached from Kaito's sleeve and he turned around and continued his way to his room.

This was his final decision. Kaito had done the same thing Gakupo would do for Luka. He was giving up his life. And to him that meant Luka.

* * *

**How about that? I don't want to make anyone look bad. I just can't do it. I can do it for a little but after that I try to redeem them because even though they might not be my favorite character they could be someone else's and I'm not one to put down other peoples opinion. Hope you guys liked and review! :) I'm doing this all for you guys baby! -DBSKLOVER**


	14. Chapter 14:Just Be Friends

**Hey updating again, really should be getting started on my hw for thanksgiving break..-_- but nahhhhh XD B-Dawg201 I would incorporate your idea but I can't do innuendos and I can't do scenes like that it feels to inappropriate to me / I've got a child's mind :D Well this stories coming to a close though. It had a nice run I'd like to think. Thank you alls for reading this junk :)The ending was the only thing I had planned from the beginning (well around the beginning) -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14:Just Be Friends

The gang was all waiting in the limo to leave for Miku, Len, Rin, and Kaito's flight. All except Gakupo, who had to stay home due to his injury and Luka stayed home to watch him. Luka had not spoken to Kaito since his decision to leave. The group were packing the limo for the flight, Meiko wouldn't let Kaito carry his bag and insisted on carrying it until his flight."Let me do this for my little brother this will be the last time I see you for three years," was her retort when Kaito tried to get his bag back. On their way their everyone was silent and Meiko just stared at Kaito the whole time.

Kaito finally got tired and asked,"What?"

Meiko just kept staring and asked him,"are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ye-," Kaito was about to respond when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice singing on the radio. It was Luka's song Just Be Friends. This seemed to be a sign. As Kaito listened to the song he realized he didn't want to end up as just being Luka's friend, he would never be satisfied with that. He would never be satisfied knowing she belonged to anyone else but him. "Stop the car," Kaito yelled.

"What?," asked the driver hesitantly.

"Stop the car,"Kaito repeated. As he tried to pull his bag free from Meiko's hand she pulled back. "Don't try to stop me Me-"

"I'm not trying to stop you,"Meiko interrupted smiling,"this is my bag." Kaito tilted his head in confusion. "I knew you could never go through with this so this whole time we got the ticket for me I'm takin' your spot lil bro better luck next time," she teased sticking her tongue out at Kaito.

Kaito was surprised at this sudden news but it turned into a smile. "Thanks sis," and with that he raced out of the car and ran back to the mansion. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, he felt like his lungs were about to burst half way back but the thought of losing Luka was to horrible and he pushed himself onward. Apparently everyone was in on this idea and the gates were already open for him to enter.

When he burst through the door he found a crying Luka on the couch looking up at him in surprise. But before she could say anything he tackled her. Once she was in his arms did he allow himself to breath. Kaito was trying to refill his lungs with air leaving Luka sitting there confused.

"K-Kaito what are you doing here," asked Luka genuinely confused by his presence.

"I love you,"Kaito breathed into her shoulder,"I don't want us to just be friends." He then began placing kisses on her neck and up to her face,"I don't care if you're in love with Gakupo I'll make you love me." With this Luka froze and when Kaito tried to kiss her mouth she turned away.

"What,"Luka asked with deadpan expression.

"I already heard Gakupo's confession to you but I st-"

"She rejected me." Kaito turned around to see Gakupo leaning against a wall.

"But I heard you tell her you love her and she said she loved you ba-"

"Then she rejected me. How much times are you going to have to make me say this,"Gakupo sighed annoyed,"she said she loved me but she wasn't _in_ love with me." Kaito stood there mouth agape trying to absorb the information. "Just protect her correctly this time or next time I really will steal her from you," Gakupo commanded and left the couple alone.

Kaito was filled with relief and leaned in to kiss Luka but she flicked his forehead away. "Uh uh," Luka glared at him,"how could you think I left you for Gakupo even after I told you I loved you?"

Kaito rubbed his forehead wincing away from Luka,"but I heard you tell Gakupo you loved him..."

"Idiot,"Luka yelled punching his arm,"you didn't trust me. If you were a good boyfriend you would of confronted me about it instead of breaking my heart and running away!"

"I'm sorry,"Kaito apologized crossing his arms protectively over his chest,"I'll prove to you I lo-"

"He was interrupted with Luka's lips on his own. When their lips parted Kaito's face instantly began to change shades."You idiot, you don't have to prove anything anymore," Luka smiled warmly up at him," you already proved you loved me by coming back for me." Kaito grinned and leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away,"No. No more kisses for you for now, I'm still mad at you for scaring me and making me cry about you leaving."

"Come on, one kiss,"Kaito pouted.

Luka stayed silent and gave Kaito a sideways glance,"... maybe just one."

* * *

**THE END! :D Now for the epilogue! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:Epilogue

**Like I promised I worked on this story until the end. Now I'm sad that it's ending even though I'm the author D'; I wonder if actual writers feel like this when their stories end. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 15:Epilogue

_3 Years:_

_Kaito and Luka's relationship stayed strong. After a while of pretending she was mad at Kaito she had given up. Kaito and Luka were a very lovey dovey couple. Kaito loved to cling onto Luka and shower her with kisses. She would push him away saying it was annoying after a while but it didn't seem so, in fact it looked like she had to really force herself to tell Kaito to stop. Of course Luka had her moments where she would cling to Kaito and shower him with kisses but he never complained. Gakupo rolled his eyes at the couple but he did find fun in getting Kaito jealous by "innocently" running into Luka or hovering over her to get something over Luka._

_Miku, Meiko, and the twins were doing really well on their tour. They really were gaining popularity for the Vocaloid gang. Miku tried to hide her heartbreak with a smile but that smile became genuine when they started touring with Kiyoteru. Rumors have it the two are dating but the two were to flustered when asked, to ever confirm it. _

_Do to their individual happy relationships fans began to accept and support the Luka and Kaito and Miku and Kiyoteru relationships. Of course there were fans that were still against their relationships but it was nothing to worry about, they would eventually figure out that the two weren't going to break up. In fact..._

_Kaito had recently decided to propose to Luka and of course she accepted. They are waiting for the rest of the gang to return from their tour to have the wedding._

Presently:

Kaito and Luka were waiting at the exit gate at the airport holding hands. The crowd of fans were held back by security screaming in excitement, waiting for the reunion. Meiko was the first one that came out of the gate and tackled Kaito.

"Little bro I missed you so much congrats on the engagement," she squealed hugging her brother," you look so mature now."

Kaito laughed,"thanks, you look so... old..." With that comment Meiko released her hug on Kaito and instead constricted her hands around his neck."I'm kidding I'm kidding,"Kaito coughed trying to calm Meiko down.

Miku came out next holding hands with Kiyoteru. Luka raised an eyebrow and smiled at the couple. Miku blushed and then smiled nervously,"congratulations Luka, it's good to see you again."

Luka surprised Miku with a hug,"thank you." Miku hesitated but returned the hug grinning.

And finally the twins ran out. Rin ran out first and tackled the first familiar face she saw, it happened to be Gakupo who was laughing at Kaito being strangled. Rin still wore her same clothes except replaced her shorts with a skirt. She was also taller and had the body of a 17 year old female. She was gaining more male fans but still had her rambunctious personality. Len came walking out calmly after his sister. He too had changed, he traded his shorts in for pants and had cut his little ponytail. He was now taller and leaner than the little boy they were all used to, he was as tall as Kaito. He had grown up handsomely and fans were debating if he was hotter than Kaito. His mature little boy aura was replaced with handsome charisma.

Luka rushed up and tackled Len. "Len you've grown up so much you're so handsome,"Luka squealed,"you're not the cute little boy I know anymore." Kaito had a bad feeling about this.

"That's right I'm not a little boy anymore,"Len chuckled, his voice had gotten deeper too. He then tilted Luka's face up to face his and kissed her on the cheek. "I had to become handsome if I want any chance of stealing you away from your fiance,"Len smirked seductively,"Luka I've been in love with you ever since I was a little kid now that I'm a man I want to pursue you myself."

_Uh oh,_Kaito thought,_ I knew that little brat was going to be trouble.

* * *

_**How'd you like the epilogue? :D I really wanted to do a cool charismatic older Len XD I find him cute and I seriously think he'd be cute as an adult. Well this ends this story D': Thank you all for reading and hope you liked it. -DBSKLOVER**


End file.
